


Two’s Company

by Gdamnbluepool



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Lightsaber, One Shot, Rule of Two, Slaughter, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdamnbluepool/pseuds/Gdamnbluepool
Summary: Another random Star Wars One Shot, by yours truly. Enjoy my sleepy writings!





	Two’s Company

Jetaro’s head shifts slightly from beneath the dark colored hood as he looks out at the crowd. The plaza had become a lot busier in the recent hours as time ticks closer towards the lunch hour. He shifts his arms a bit and tries to get a bit more comfortable in the seat he occupies, keeping a vague sense of all that was going around him. He could feel the pleasant peacefulness permeating the air around him and it sickened him. How naïve they were to wander around without a care in the world. So lucky to have found peace and tranquility through the slow moving straits of political process. But soon that would change.

“Master,” growls a cold female voice through his earbud, “How much longer are we going to have to wait here in silence? These beings and their pleasant dispositions are starting to make me itch.” Jetaro grins to himself as he turns slightly to catch a glimpse of his apprentice, Ma’Non, leaning against a wall across the plaza. She had lost the challenge of blaster, saber, slug and received the blinding white cloak to cover her as they wait for the appointed time. He could feel her hate for the bright piece of clothing, knowing she much preferred to shy away from the light. “I know patience is not really your calling, but you must have it for a while longer. We cannot move before the appointed time. Remember, this is a paying gig. I do not want a repeat of the last time,” he replies sternly. He chuckles to himself as he hears a metallic click from the other, but no further words of dissention.

A few moments later, he hears his chronometer alarm go off. He sweeps his gaze across the area again and nods at the many beings that had filled the shopping plaza. Humans, Twi’leks, Rodians, a group of Bith, and even a pair of Wookie catch his eye. “Time to go to work, Nonnie,” he says with a dark smile. He hears her irritated growl as he watches her throw the cloak from around her body. Since she is an Arkanian Offshoot with Human blood spliced in, her hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. It currently rests in a battle braid held together by a bladed black clasp. Even from here he could see the jagged black marks that travel from her forehead to her jaw, one going over each eye. They stand out brilliantly against her pale, marble white skin. She had chosen to wear her favorite battlesuit. The form fitting violet suit had brilliant scarlet highlights upon the torso that match the marks on her face. She throws her hands out to the side and emits a ferocious roar.

“Death to the Republic!” she bellows as she leaps towards the nearest civilian. Jetaro catches a glint of light off of the chromium claws she wears right before they bite into the human’s shoulder, parting flesh and bone like a hot knife through fat. Blood splashes out upon her, but she continues on without batting an eye. Screams fill the air and Jetaro breathes in the panic and fear. His smirk widens as he leans forward in his seat. The people start running, but little did they know, they had already been caught in the trap. Using the Force, he pushes his body out of the chair inhumanly fast, removing the cloak as he vaults a table and slams his booted foot into the side of female Aqualish’s head. The creature’s skull gives with a crunch as Jetaro plants one hand on the table and turns his body, sending his other foot into the center of the forehead of the deceased’s companion. The male falls to the ground like a bag of fruit as Jetaro takes a crouching pose upon the table. “Resistance sympathizers need no mercy!” he shouts, using the Force to amplify his voice. He then raises his hands towards a retreating crowd, breathes in, and exhales. The Force Push sends a majority of the crowd tumbling to the hard ground below, stunning them.

“Master!” His body moves as he feels the intent in the air. With a snap-hiss, the acid yellow blade of his leaps into existence as it intercepts the incoming blaster bolt. His eyes narrow as the Republic guards come storming in and taking shots at him and his apprentice. He rolls off of the table, his blade flicking up to deflect a few bolts as he spins and slashes his saber through the bodies of a pair of cowering bystanders on his way to his next piece of cover. “Is the best that the Republic has to offer?!” he shouts over the din of blaster fire. He lets his mind fall deeper into the instinctive Force. He whips around the pillar and charges, bringing his saber up as he closes in on the line of Republic troops. He is vaguely aware of a few of the shots impacting his chest, but he pays it no mind. His target was amongst the troopers aiming to end his life. He could sense their fear as he closes in on them. He was probably quite the sight to behold.

His black hair is dreadlocked to shoulder length and adorned with gleaming metal pieces on the ends. His eyes had surely changed to a brilliant amber as he embraced the Dark Side in his manic charge. The three outward angled white tattooed lines underneath each eye accentuated the contorted roar that currently resides on his face. Greaves, gauntlets, pauldrons, and a cuirass of black metal emblazoned with a screeching skull and a kama of black with white streaks matching his facial tattoos make up the protection for his body, which stand in stark contrast to the white jumpsuit beneath. He slams into the Republic line like a turbolaser bolt, sending several dismembered men flying away from the point of impact. There are screams and scrambling, but he is too close for them to shoot accurately. His blade flicks out with surgical precision, removing limb from torso as he bathes in the terror he instilled within the troops.

“Fall back! Fall back!” an authoritative voice shouts from over the din. His target had made their presence known. Finally. He looks up to see that the troopers had pulled back and were gathering a few meters away, their weapons trained on him, but not firing. Jetaro whistles sharply as his left hand grabs the throat of one of the hobbled troopers close to him. The Gran screeches as he tries to fight back with his remaining arm. Without even looking directly at his victim, Jetaro brings his saber up and removes the remaining arm as it strikes his chest plate. The Darksider grins as he begins walking towards the regrouping soldiers. “Aw fierfek, he has Teemle!” one of them exclaims. “That piece of bantha poodoo!” another shouts as he closes in on them. He could feel their hate, their loss, their fear. Such a delicious cacophony of emotions directed at him. “What do we do?” “He has one of ours.” “He’s dead already.” “We can’t just fire on him…can we?” “Teemle doesn’t deserve this!”

“Steady troops! Prepare to focus fire on the target!” the authoritative voice declares again. Jetaro frowns slightly as he feels their emotions calm slightly and their focus become sharper. He sees now why this person had to be removed. Jetaro casts a brief glance at his captured target. It looks as though the Gran had either passed out or died of shock. A shame. He was hoping to get a bit more out of him. “Grenades at the ready!” the leader declares. Jetaro hears the clicking of various munitions getting readied. He crouches slightly and smirks wider. With a slight twist and the assistance of the Force, he sends the Gran’s body rocketing into the line of reformed troops. He immediately begins moving back to find cover, for they recover quickly and begin launching the explosives at him. He feels the shockwaves reverberate through his teeth as he dances backwards and throws his body through one of the storefronts to get out of the line of sight of the attacking enemies. He hits the ground and rolls into a crouched position, smiling as he looks at what he had discovered.

“Be careful, Republic dog,” he calls out as he grasps the hair of one of the women who had sought shelter within the store as well, “I have hostages.” Jetaro senses the hesitation as he deactivates his lightsaber and walks out, holding the woman in front of him as a shield. Their weapons were all trained on him as he steps out into the open, their laser sharp focus directed at him. Jetaro smirks slightly as one of the men steps out from the middle of the line. He had a tanned leathery face that spoke of a seasoned soldier who had been on many different battlefields. His weapon remains lowered and pointed down as he meets Jetaro’s gaze with his own steel greys. “Let the woman go and throw down your weapons. Do that, and we will take you into custody to receive the proper due process of the law,” the man states. The Darksider chuckles and shakes his head. “Ah, Commander Grayson, you have finally decided to show your face. Good good, I was wondering how many lives it was going to take to bring you out. And it would seem to be…” Jetaro trails off to look around for a few moments, “Seventy three. Maybe seventy four.” “Don’t do anything hasty. There is no reason for her or anyone else to die here today,” the commander says as his troops prime their weapons. He holds up his hand slightly to belay the fire command. “Unfortunately, I must deny that request. You see-“

A dark blur dives down from the roof and lands behind Commander Grayson. With the accompaniment of a pair of distinct snap-hiss sounds, a single red and a single violet energy blade suddenly protrude from the commander’s chest. The old soldier’s eyes widen as he looks down, the fear pouring off of his men in a near physical torrent. They had forgotten about Ma’Non. The older warrior gasps as his legs begin to wobble, no longer able to support him. “Finish them,” Jetaro says into his comlink. The energy blades rip out of the sides of the now dead soldier’s torso and flash as they are turned onto the now scattering troopers. Jetaro chuckles softly as he turns his head back towards the store that he had jumped into. There were still a few alive within the stores confines. Non had the troopers dealt with, he might as well have a bit of fun. He grins maniacally as he meets the eyes of one of those still cowering within the store. “Run,” he says as he ignites his lightsaber and executes the woman he had been holding. As they start to move, he leaps through the air like a predator closing in on prey…

Jetaro exhales as he brings his mind back into balance. They had finished off stragglers and now just were waiting for pick up. The air is filled with the acrid scent of burning armor and flesh and the crackle of the fires creating the scents. He turns and catches Ma’Non stalking over towards him, the intense gaze of her golden eyes locked firmly upon him. The Kiffu mercenary grins softly as he turns towards her. The wind picks up just as she throws her arms around his shoulders and kisses him passionately, drawing his body to hers. He didn’t mind the blood that had spattered on her body from when she used her ‘claws’ on the first victims, nor the scent of ozone that often hung about after the use of lightsabers in drawn out conflicts. He wraps an arm around her as something thrums overhead.

He breaks the kiss and looks up into the sky at the circling freighter, feeling her face press itself into his neck. Her teeth nip at his skin lightly and he feels a surge rocket through his body. Such were the way of things after battle. If one hunger was not completely satisfied, another had to be fed. He grins broadly as he signals to the ship above. “Come along, cyare, let us leave this planet and go get our payment,” he says as the freighter floats lower. She makes a noise and nips at his neck again. He chuckles softly and looks up once more. When he is sure the freighter is low enough, he slips free of her grasp and leaps up to the open cargo bay. He hears her growl and give chase. Oh, this chase was going to be short…


End file.
